Momiji's Lesson
by Kagomemistress
Summary: On a quest to find out why Tohru was screaming the night before, Momiji learns a lot more than he expected to. Oneshot. Changed the ages to suit the story.


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket. So, on with the story! -

Momiji's Lesson

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in.", a teenage girl called. The door creaked open and a younger boy, about thirteen, walked in.

"Hi Tohru. I wanted to ask you about something I heard last night."

"Sure, ask away."

"Um, I heard you screaming and I couldn't fall asleep…I know Kyo-kun was staying with you that night…was he hurting you?! Cause if he was…!"

Tohru blushed. "No, it wasn't like that at all…" She was then reminded of the night she had spent with Kyo… their intense night of passion…was she really that loud?

"So then what was it? Why were you screaming?" asked the young boy.

"Well, I guess you could say I felt so good inside that I had to let it out."

"Oh…well, what made you feel so good?"

"It was something that Kyo did to me."

"Well, can I make you feel good like that Tohru? I want to make you feel even better. Momiji likes people to feel good inside."

"I suppose you _could_ give it a try."

"I'll do whatever it takes Tohru!"

"Ok then, lock the door." The boy went over to the door and turned the latch.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now come over here and take off my shirt."

"Ok…if it will make you feel good…" Momiji walked over to the teenage girl and lifted her lace top over her head. Before his eyes he saw breasts held in a satin bra. "Tohru…I've never seen anything like those before…they're beautiful. Tohru blushed.

"Thanks Momiji-kun. Now it's time to take your shirt off too." Tohru pulled the shirt off of Momiji. His chest was bare, but his stomach was nicely toned.

"Ok Momiji, can you guess what's next?"

"Yeah…but I don't know how to get that thing off!" he said, pointing to her bra.

Tohru laughed. "Okay, I'll take it off for you." Tohru undid the clasp on her bra and her breasts were now in full view. Momiji's eyes got wide and his mouth was agape. "Go ahead," said Tohru. "You can taste then if you like."

"Really?...ok…" The boy leaned in closer to Tohru's chest. His tongue strayed from his mouth and lightly touched Tohru's nipple, sending shivers down her back. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and lapped at it. Tohru was filled with ecstasy. "Tohru? Can I touch them too?"

"Yeah…," gasped the teenage girl. Momiji's hand went up and massaged one while sucking the other. The boy then bit down and made Tohru gasp. "Ok Momiji…it's my turn now." Tohru pulled down Momiji's PJ pants only to reveal his boxers. Momiji then reached for Tohru's without permission. When he pulled them down he found she had on a black lace thong with hair showing from underneath.

Momiji had this feeling in him he had never felt before. Something was building up inside of him. Could this be what Tohru was talking about? "Ok, now the boxers." Tohru reached and pulled off his boxers, showing a swollen red penis, slightly covered with pubic hair. "Oh my, Momiji…does that hurt? Let me relieve you from your pain." Momiji wondered how she could possibly do such a thing. "Here…" Tohru reached down and grabbed his dick and slowly started to pump it up and down with her hands. Momiji started to pant. It felt so good; he didn't want Tohru to stop.

Momiji moaned with pleasure. Hearing this, Tohru smirked in delight. She started to pump more vigorously. "Oh my god, this feels so good!" Momiji thought. He moaned Tohru's name, barely getting the words out. He then felt something wet on the tip of his penis. He looked down, only to find Tohru's tongue licking him down his shaft. She then took the whole thing in her mouth and started to suck.

Momiji tensed with an overwhelming feeling concentrating in his groin. He could feel her sucking him dry. He bucked his hips wildly in excitement. He wanted more of this feeling. He thrust in and out of Tohru's mouth, wanting release. "Nnnghhh…T…Tohru!!!" His seed shot into Tohru's mouth and Tohru sucked it all up. She licked Momiji's penis clean.

"Mmm…you taste good."

"Now I understand Tohru, I'm ready to make you feel like I did." Momiji reached down and pulled down her thong. He then lowered his head down to her pussy and traced his tongue over her clit. Her back arched to his touch. He parted her folds with his tongue and slid it in. He felt her walls close in on his tongue. He moved in and out of her. Tohru moaned loudly. Momiji could feel another hard on coming.

"Are you ready for this Tohru?" Momiji fixed himself at her entrance. He then slammed into her. Tohru gasped, Momiji slowly went in and out of her, making her moan every time he went into her deep.

"Nnnghhh…f…faster!" He increased his speed and thrust into her more forcefully. Tohru clenched onto the sheets, bucking her hips forward. "Oh god!!!," Tohru screamed. Momiji liked to hear her scream like that, so he slammed into her even harder. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she moaned every time he hit that same spot. "Momiji!" she howled as she finally reached her orgasm.

Momiji wasn't done yet. He thrust into her, showing no signs of stopping. He grunted loudly. "Tohru!" he screamed, spilling his seed into her. "So this is what Tohru was talking about, this wonderful feeling, needing to be released from inside me. Oh, wow. I should thank Tohru for all the marvelous things she has taught me. I must be very grateful." Momiji thought.

"Tohru…" panted the young boy.

"Yes, my dear sweet Momiji-kun?"

"I just wanted to thank you…for everything."

"Oh, no, I'm the one who should be thanking you. I love you so much."

"Really, Tohru? I love you too." Momiji brought Tohru into a deep kiss and they held each other all night.


End file.
